


Let It Fall Away

by LiamDeLioncourt



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Trans Michael, i might write more about them in the future but like, it was supposed to be angst but its not, it's not really explored or stated explicitly or anything but michael mell is trans, rich and jake are only briefly mentioned, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamDeLioncourt/pseuds/LiamDeLioncourt
Summary: Michael shows up at Jeremy's window at three in the morning. Jeremy is worried. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Let It Fall Away

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um sorry for this but it was supposed to be super angsty but it didnt in the end and im kinda proud of it yknow so. yeah. it was based on a prompt my bro sent me on tumblr a revenge prompt about the boyfs + “It’s three in the morning.” + “You’re trembling.” + “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” so this happened. again, it was supposed to have much more angst but it didnt. i think i might make it a verse and continue it one day but idk. anyways. the title comes from ray lamontagne's "without words" and i hope you enjoy it!!

 

It’s been a while since Jeremy Heere had a good night’s sleep. The whole Squip incident had left him almost completely drained, and even after he got out of the hospital, made some new friends, apologized and reconnected with his old one(s), and finally started dating his crush of so many years (slightly less than two, actually, but it’s not like he was counting), Jeremy more often than not found himself lying in his bed for hours, only being able to close his eyes when his alarm clock would ring. So when Jeremy finally succeeded falling asleep at a reasonable hour, soon enough he found himself awake again, after hearing slight knocking sounds coming from his bedroom window. 

 

He let out a sigh, rubbed his eyes, and sleepily walked up to the window to see what the fuck was going on. Outside, standing on a wide tree branch right in front of his window, was no other than his best friend - Michael Mell. Jeremy rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or anything, and opened the window. Michael jumped into the room. 

 

“Michael? What are you doing here?” Jeremy asked, surprised. It’s not like he wasn’t happy to see him, of course he was, but the fact that Michael decided to show up at his window at three in the morning on a school day was pretty worrying. “It’s three in the morning! Is everything okay?”

 

“I… I just needed to see you. Something happened and I…” 

 

“Fuck, Michael, you’re trembling.” Jeremy helped Michael to get to his bed and tried to comfort him by hugging him closer. “What happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything? A glass of water? A blanket?”

 

Michael managed to smile a small smile, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. “Thanks, Jer, but... “ Michael let out a sigh. “I think… as much as I hate to admit it… the only thing that could make me feel even slightly better right now is a talk.”

 

“A talk about what?” Asked Jeremy. 

 

Michael let out another sigh. “So you know how ever since… ever since you started dating Christine… I started to sorta hang out with Rich and Jake and all?”

 

“Yeah, I guess? What about it?” Jeremy yawned before he could stop himself.

 

“So like, about two weeks ago they decided to go to a gay bar together and invited me to come along with them, and… well… I agreed.” Michael couldn’t look at Jeremy. 

 

“Isn't it like, illegal?” Jeremy asked. “I mean… in order to go to bars and all, people usually have to be at least twenty one, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess, but the bartender doesn't give a shit about it, and most of the people there were teenagers anyway so…” Michael explained, “But that's not the point. The thing is… I just got back and there was this guy - I think we were both kinda drunk - and after we made out a little and talked and all he suggested that I’d-”

 

“Wait, what? Michael, why didn't you tell me? You made out with  _ other _ \- probably even older -  _ people at a fucking gay bar?” _

 

“Well, not all of them were older, there was this dude from school that I-”

 

“Michael!” Jeremy was completely awake yet again. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what? That I was trying to have some  _ fun _ ? That I was trying to forget about everything and feel loved for a change? That I was doing this because I can't stand the fact that you're dating  _ Christine _ and not me?” 

 

Jeremy just looked at Michael, speechless. A quiet “What?” was all he managed to say.

 

“Oh, yeah, didn't you know? I have this  _ huge crush  _ on you. The whole Squip incident was supposed to make it disappear but  _ of-fucking-course _ that life wouldn't go as I wish it would and it only made it  _ fucking stronger _ , which is why it's  _ even more _ hurtful that you're dating someone else.” Michael took a deep breath. “Don't get me wrong, Jeremy. I’m happy for you, I really am! But I can't do this anymore. I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you.”

 

Jeremy just looked at Michael, still unsure what to say. This night sure took a wild ride.

 

“Please, Jer, say something! Anything!” Michael felt like he was about to start crying, but he didn't let himself break down like this in front of Jeremy, not right now.

 

“I… I don't know what to say. Do you… do you really feel that way, Michael?” 

 

“Why would I lie to you? Especially about that?” 

 

“I don't know… It's just… I really like Christine, Michael, but I also care about you.”

 

“Don't get me wrong, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty for dating her, I just wanted to tell you how I feel. So yeah, I’m slight drunk and this is probably not something you've expected from me, especially at three in the morning and I’d totally get it if you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore and all and I-”

 

Jeremy silenced Michael by softly pressing his life to his best friends’. Michael froze. Jeremy pulled away after a while. 

 

This time, Michael was speechless. A slight smile spread across his face. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just really wanted to do this and I don't want to make things even more awkward between us but I care about you and I want to make you happy and I promise you that you being in love with me or whatever won't change anything!” Jeremy smiled at Michael.

 

Finally, Michael let himself break down. Little, happy tears fell down from his eyes as he looked at his best friend lovingly. He quickly pulled Jeremy into a hug. 

 

“We should really go to sleep. Are you sleeping over?” Jeremy asked.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

And so, when Mr. Heere knocked on Jeremy’s door in the morning and found Jeremy and Michael cuddling together on the bed, he couldn't help but smile at the two boys. They sure were something special. “Jeremy! Michael! Breakfast!” He called out, and watched as the two of them woke up next to each other, smiling and beaming with love. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so thats it i guess. for now. hahaha *devil emoji*. anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
